


Of Love and Luthors pt. 2

by fritokays



Series: Of Love and Luthors [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute kid fluff, F/F, Fluff, I finally wrote something, Lanie's all adorable, and Cuteness, what???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I finally wrote something after all of this time? What? Anyway. I finally wrote the sequel to 'Of Love and Luthors' and it's all kinds of fluff and cuteness. Sorry it's been so long! This writer's block was trying to kill me.





	Of Love and Luthors pt. 2

Kara stared open mouthed for a few moments before Lena’s quiet giggling and Lanie’s cute little smirk broke her, “How’d you know?” She finally settled on with a sigh.

“You wrinkled your nose up when you were arguing with Aunt Lena as Supergirl and you did the same thing when you were coloring with me as Kara,” Lanie said with a shrug and Lena just laughed again while Kara rubbed at her forehead.

“So you knew the entire time?” She asked quietly and Lanie nodded before laying her head down on Kara’s shoulder, still not fully awake from her nap, “Genius Luthors,” The blonde muttered under her breath and Lena laughed yet again and shook her head at her best friend… Girlfriend?

“Can we get ice cream?” Came the quiet question from the girl in her arms and Kara looked at her pout before turning her own pout towards Lena. The brunette looked at the two loves of her life pouting before her and melted on the spot.

“Stop that,” She said weakly and Kara only pouted harder prompting Lanie to do the same, “Fine. We’ll get ice cream.”

0~0~0

Kara was high above the city the next night when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her boot and answered the call after seeing Lena’s name pop up, “Hey, beautiful,” She said in greeting and heard Lena sigh happily across the line, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Someone would like to tell you good night,” Lena said softly.

“Put her on. I’m not busy right this moment,” Kara responded and heard the phone being shifted, “Lanie?” She cooed into the phone.

“Aunt Kara,” The girl said back brightly and Kara’s smile bloomed over her face while her heart swelled. She’d never get tired of hearing that, “I have to go to sleep, but I wanted to tell you good night,” The girl said softly and Kara could hear how tired she was now after the initial excitement of talking to the hero had worn off, “So.. Good night.”

Kara laughed softly with a gentle smile on her face, “Good night, Lanie-bear. Sweet dreams,” She said in response to the girl.

The phone shifted again and she heard Lena moving around and the sound of a switch being flipped before hearing Lena again, “Thank you, Kara.”

“Absolutely nothing to thank me for, Lena,” She said genuinely, “She sounded tired. What’d you guys do today?” Kara asked.

“I sort of had a pool installed,” Lena said distractedly.

“You live in an apartment,” Kara said in confusion, “How did you have a pool installed?”

“I’m a Luthor?” Lena said seriously and Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I called, asked for what I wanted, and it was done the next day,” She explained and heard a giggle come through the phone.

“That sounds amazing,” Kara laughed out and Lena just giggled in response, “Does she love it?” Kara asked knowing that Lanie’s face had to have been adorable when she saw it.

“She does. And I had to go out and find a Supergirl swimsuit. You know, you should really be getting paid for all of this merchandise with your name on it,” Lena pointed out playfully.

“It makes people happy so I’m happy,” Kara said like the adorable puppy she was, “I miss you two already,” She sighed and heard Lena’s laugh be breathed into the phone.

“It’s barely been twenty four hours since you last saw us, Kara,” She pointed out with a playful tone.

“Doesn’t matter,” Came the immediate response, “I miss my girls and that’s that,” She said definitively.

“We miss you too, Kara,” Lena said softly, “I don’t suppose National City’s resident superhero would like to spend time with a certain five year old tomorrow would she?” She asked teasingly.

“She would like nothing more.”

0~0~0

Kara heard tiny feet approaching the door after she knocked and heard the lock click before the door swung open to reveal a surprised and excited Lanie behind it, “Aunt Kara!” She exclaimed as she rushed forward and Kara scooped her up into her arms, “What are you doing here?” She asked in excitement.

“I came to see my favorite niece,” Kara said back in the same tone. Lanie giggled, “Did you ask Aunt Lena if it was okay for you to open the door?” Kara asked though she knew the answer being that she hadn’t heard the girl ask and could hear Lena down the hallway.

Lanie grimaced and shook her head slightly, “No,” She said softly and Kara watched tears well up in her eyes.

“Whoa,” Kara immediately said as she finally stepped into the apartment and closed the door, “It’s okay, baby girl,” She cooed trying to keep Lanie from crying, “What’s wrong, Lanie-bear?”

“I’m going to get in trouble for opening the door without permission,” She whispered brokenly and Kara’s heart broke then. She held Lanie to her and made her way down the hallway. She knocked lightly on Lena’s partially open door and the woman inside opened it up after a moment with a confused look on her face. She smiled when she saw Kara until she saw the distressed look on the woman’s face and the way she was holding Lanie.

“What’s going on?” Lena asked softly and with furrowed eyebrows.

“Lanie thinks she’s in trouble for opening the door without your permission,” Kara replied in a quiet voice as she gently bounced the upset girl in her arms. Lena held her hands out and Kara transferred the girl into her arms.

“Lanie, darling,” Lena began, “It’s not safe for you to open the door if you don’t know who’s on the other side,” She said and Lanie nodded and tears continued to slip down her cheeks, “But you’re not in trouble, sweetheart. Just come get me next time, okay?” She asked softly and wiped away the girl’s tears.

“Are you sure you don’t want to punish me?” Lanie asked quietly and Kara heard Lena’s breathing pick up slightly as she shook her head.

“Absolutely not,” Lena said with a shake of her head, “You didn’t do anything wrong and now you know, right?” She asked and Lanie nodded, “Then there’s nothing to worry about,” She said definitively and Lanie wiped at her face, “Why don’t you go show Aunt Kara the pool?” She asked and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. Damn, she loved to hear it from Lena too.

“Okay,” The girl said brightly and grabbed Kara’s hand to lead her from the room once Lena sat her down to her feet. Kara looked over her shoulder and shot Lena a breath-taking smile as she was pulled away and received the most radiant smile in return.

0~0~0

Kara had willingly followed Lanie as she tugged her through the apartment. She was led into a room down the hallway and the door opened up to reveal a beautiful pool illuminated nicely by the wall on one side that was completely windows, “Whoa,” Kara breathed.

“I know,” Lanie giggled, “Did you come to swim with me?” She asked excitedly as she bounced on her toes and Kara smiled down at her.

“Hmm,” Kara pretended to think about it while Lanie pouted up at her, “Of course I did,” She finally said and the girl squealed and ran down the hallway. Kara could hear her asking Lena for permission to get in the pool and Lena just laughed and told her to have fun and she’d be there in a moment.

The girl returned sans sundress and in the most adorable little swimsuit Kara had ever seen. It was a deep blue and red one piece. Her House of El crest was on the front and it had yellow trim.

“Aunt Kara, hurry up,” The girl said exasperatedly. Kara giggled at her and pulled her top over her head and stepped out of her bottoms before picking Lanie up and running for the pool quickly. The girl giggled and squealed as she jumped. She then tensed only to look up in confusion when they didn’t hit the water, “Wow,” She whispered as she looked around and then down at the water just feet below them where Kara was currently hovering over the pool.

“Kara Danvers,” Came Lena’s voice from behind her and Kara spun and looked at her with a smirk, “Put her down,” Lena said sternly and Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” She said cheekily before dropping Lanie into the pool. The girl resurfaced giggling.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lena said exasperatedly, “And you know it,” She finished and Kara just shrugged and then looked down in fake shock when Lanie splashed her. Kara suddenly smiled widely and Lena’s eyes widened before the woman was falling into the water and splashing Lanie in the process, “Two children,” Lena muttered and Kara giggled, “I have two children.”

“Aunt Lena!” Lanie called and the woman looked over at her, “Come on, you’re taking forever,” She said exasperatedly.

“Yeah, Aunt Lena,” Kara said as she lifted a giggling Lanie onto her shoulders, “You’re taking forever,” She teased and Lena rolled her eyes. Her glare quickly turned into a smile though as Kara walked around the shallow end of the pool with Lanie on her shoulders while the girl laughed the whole time.

Lena tossed her shirt to the side and slid her shorts off before making her way towards the stairs of the pool. Kara looked up at her and froze wide eyed, “What?” Lena asked suddenly self-conscious. Kara swallowed hard and met Lena’s eyes before her lips had stretched into a smile. Lena relaxed at once and blushed brilliantly. Her deep purple two piece had an effect on the woman of her dreams.

“Are we going to play?” Lanie asked suddenly and Lena bit her lip while Kara laughed and dumped the girl backwards off of her shoulders. She resurfaced giggling once again and pulled the two into a game of Marco Polo.

0~0~0

After playing in the pool for hours, Lena relented Lanie’s request and ordered pizza. The girl was now laying nearly asleep in her bed while Kara read to her after she’d held the book out to the hero with an adorable little ‘Luthor pout’ on her face. Lena was stood in the doorway watching the two of them with the biggest smile on her face.

When Lanie finally fell asleep, she stepped into the room and Kara smiled up at her, “I love her so much, Lena,” She said with a voice full of emotion. The brunette flipped her niece’s nightlight on quickly, grabbed Kara’s hand, and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway into the living room. She then leaned up on her toes and kissed the hero soundly.

“You’re literally perfect,” Was all she said once they parted and she sank back to her heels. Kara grinned at her and giggled softly.

“No, you and that little girl in there are perfect,” Kara whispered as she wound her arms around Lena’s body and clasped them together at the small of her back, “And I love you too, Lena Luthor,” She said softly and gently rubbed their noses together. Lena laughed and Kara watched her eyes sparkle. She leaned down and kissed her once again and felt the CEO smile against her lips.

“I love you too, Kara Danvers,” She whispered against her lips. Kara smiled into the kiss and pulled back to look at Lena.

“And, umm, you are so gorgeous,” Lena blushed and looked down at her feet while she shook her head, “Oh yes you are,” She insisted with a nod and pressed a kiss to Lena’s hair, “So beautiful,” She whispered, “And I’m so lucky,” She said.

“No,” Lena shook her head and looked up into blue eyes, “I’m the lucky one here,” She said, “Never could I have imagined finding someone who would love my niece and I like you do,” She continued, “And, yet, here you are,” She shook her head in amazement, “And I love you, Kara Zor-El, so much.”

0~0~0

Kara made her way home after her day with her Luthors with her smile firmly planted on her face. She’d showered and changed into her pajamas and was just lying in her bed thinking about her day. She shifted and reached for her phone when it lit up and smiled when she saw Lena’s name on her screen.

Lena: Thank you for today. She loved it and I did too.

Kara smiled brightly and bit her lower lip as she typed out her reply.

Kara: I loved it so much. There’s nothing to thank me for. Goodnight, Lena. I love you!

She hit send and watched her screen for a moment before clicking her phone off assuming that Lena had turned hers off after sending the initial message. She had just laid it back on her bedside table when it lit up again, this time with a call from Lena.

“Hello?” Kara asked in confusion.

“I love you too, Kara.”

0~0~0

Lena: I have a problem.

Kara picked her phone up and read the message before she was up and out of her chair and flying across town with her phone to her ear, “Hello?” Came Lena’s voice across the line.

“Lena, you can’t just send me a text like that. What’s going on?” She asked as she landed on the balcony and stepped into the office to see Lena just hang up and turn to face her to have the conversation.

“Lillian is in town,” She said softly and Kara stepped over to the woman and placed her hands gently on Lena’s hips, “She wants to see Lanie,” She continued and Kara could feel her entire body shaking. She pulled the CEO to her and trailed her fingers through her hair while she soothed her.

“Where is Lanie?” She asked softly and Lena sighed into the hero’s neck.

“Outside with Jess. She loves some little puzzle that she has on her desk and Jess thinks she’s cute or whatever so they spend time together,” Kara sighed a little laugh out at Lena’s summary of her secretary’s thoughts and nodded along, “Kara, my mother wants to see her.”

“I know, Lee,” Kara said softly and cupped a cheek in her palm so she could run her thumb along Lena’s cheek bone, “Have you told Lanie?”

“No, and I won’t be. She won’t be seeing her,” Lena said defiantly and shook her head, “I can’t let her be hurt again. It’s not fair to her. It’s not fair,” Lena’s resolve finally broke and she let her tears slip down her cheeks. Kara tugged her back into her body and hugged her tightly, “My mother is a piece of work and she can’t have contact with Lanie.”

“Okay, Lena. We’ll keep her safe. It’ll be okay.”

0~0~0

Lena stood in her kitchen a few nights later watching Lanie assemble a pizza. The small girl was stood on a chair and was throwing every kind of cheese she could find onto the dough that already had sauce on it. Her smile was a mile wide and Lena couldn’t find it in her to tell her niece that that much cheese would probably make her stomach hurt.

Once she had finally sat the cheeses down and littered the mess with numerous pepperonis, Lena placed it into the oven. She turned to ask her niece a question when someone knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Lanie said as she took off out of the kitchen. Lena shook her head and followed after her much more slowly.

“Remember to ask before you open it, baby!” Lena reminded.

“Who is it?” She heard be chirped out by Lanie and she smiled softly.

“Grandmother,” Came the stern voice through the door. Lanie froze immediately and Lena doubled her actions and was at the door in moments. She picked Lanie up and could feel the child shaking.

“Aunt Lena, I don’t want to see her,” She whispered on the verge of tears and Lena nodded as she softly bounced the girl in her arms.

“I know, sweet girl. I know. Why don’t you go grab my phone off of the counter, go find Kevin, and go call Aunt Kara from your room?” Lena said softly and Lanie nodded as tears escaped her eyes. Her heart broke and she kissed her niece on the cheek, “You know your birthday right?” She asked and Lanie nodded, “Okay, that’s my phone’s password,” She put her niece down, “Go on. I won’t open the door until you’re in your room, Lanie-bear,” She threw in Kara’s nickname for her niece because it seemed to always calm her down some.

She waited until she heard the door to Lanie’s bedroom shut before she unlatched the door and opened it to reveal her daughter, “Mother,” Lena said in a fake sweet tone, “How lovely to see you,” Came more of the sarcastic tone. She turned on her heel and made her way into apartment without inviting her mother in. Lena checked the pizza in the oven and tried to keep her nerves at bay.

0~0~0

“Hello?” Came Kara’s voice across the phone.

“Aunt Kara?” Lanie’s wobbly voice said and Kara stopped her dinner preparation to give the girl her undivided attention.

“Hey, Lanie, what’s wrong, baby?” She cooed and heard the girl sniffle. She was grabbing shoes now and preparing to head across town if it wasn’t something trivial like Lena telling her she couldn’t eat chocolate for dinner or something.

“Grandmother’s here,” Kara leapt out of the balcony and had to be careful flying in plain sight being that she didn’t put the suit on and it was still day light.

“And where are you right now, Lion?” Lanie grinned slightly at the new nickname that had been given to her by her favorite super hero a few days before.

“In my room with Kevin. Aunt Lena is in the kitchen with her and she told me to call you,” Lanie whispered and Kara could hear her trying not to cry.

“Okay. I know you’re super scared right now, baby girl, but can you do me a big favor?” Kara asked softly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Came her small reply.

“Would you be the bravest little girl and take Aunt Lena the phone? You don’t even have to look at Grandmother and you can hide your face in Kevin if you want to,” She said evenly.

The line was quiet for a moment before Lanie sighed, “Okay,” She said and Kara could hear shifting before hearing the door click open.

0~0~0

Lena heard her niece’s door open and bit her lip slightly. She hadn’t said much to her mother yet and hoped that Lillian wouldn’t take that out on Lanie. The tiny brunette entered the room with her lion held tightly to her chest and Lena’s phone still up to her ear. She crossed to her aunt without even glancing towards her grandmother.

Lena bent, picked her niece up, felt her bury her face in her shoulder, and took the offered phone from her, “Hello?” She asked softly as she rocked Lanie.

“Hey, sweetheart. I’m on my way but I’m having to weave to stay out of sight. I wanted you to know though, Lena. I’ll be there in a minute tops,” She said into the phone and Lena sighed in relief.

“I knew you would be,” She said softly and pressed a soft kiss to her niece’s hair. She heard a knock at the door moments later and whispered into the girl’s ear, “Do you want to go let Aunt Kara in?” Just loud enough for the girl to hear. She nodded and was sat down. She glanced between her aunt and her stuffed lion before shoving him into her hands. She left the room quickly and Lena stared at the stuffed animal in confusion before shrugging and turning a glare on her mother.

Kara entered her kitchen with Lanie clung to her like a Koala bear. Her face was buried into the hero’s neck and Kara’s concerned eyes sought out Lena’s. The CEO relaxed as soon as green eyes met blue and her steely look lost some of its heat.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lena looked towards her mother when she spoke in disgust and raised an eyebrow, “Do you honestly think that I don’t know who this is?” She asked and her voice became louder, “Honestly, Lena. What would your brother say if he saw this?!” She asked as she gestured towards the blonde currently holding and rocking Lanie in her arms.

“You know, mother,” Lena said and shrugged, “I don’t too much care what he has to say about it,” She said and rolled her eyes, “He lost his right to speak a long time ago,” She dead panned.

“A super holding a Luthor, Lena,” Her mother forced out and Lena shifted her eyes from her mother to her girlfriend. She smiled softly as she looked at Kara soothing Lanie and then looked back to her mother.

“He’d really have something to say if he knew that she holds both of us then, wouldn’t he?” She asked just to spite her mother. Kara snorted and forced her eyes away from the two older Luthors while Lena looked amused.

Her mother lost it, “You are a disgrace. Do you hear me? You’re not a Luthor. You’re nothing. You won’t ever amount to anything,” Lena stood there and took the blows just as she always did. They didn’t affect her anymore. She let them roll off of her one after another. Her mother would eventually get tired.

Kara, on the other hand, wouldn’t stand for it. She opened her mouth only to be beat to the punch, “Stop it!” They all turned to look at the child in Kara’s arms who had suddenly pulled her face out of hiding to turn and face her grandmother, “You’re just a big bully!” She said and Kara closed her mouth quickly and bit her lip to keep from smiling, “She’s not nothing. She’s my favorite person,” The girl paused and turned towards Kara for a moment, “Sorry,” She said softly and Kara laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” She laughed out and the girl smiled and turned back to her grandmother.

“She’s the only one of your _Luthors_ that ever loved me,” She spat the name out like it was poison, “And she’s the only one that I love too,” She finished with a steely look on her face that Kara was sure she’d seen on Lena’s face plenty of times.

“Lanie, you don’t mean that,” Lillian started, “Your father-”

Lanie cut her off, “Is a bad man,” She said firmly, “Has done bad things. To me and to others. I don’t love him,” She said in the same tone and Lillian glared hard. Her eyes flitted between Kara’s and Lanie’s before she spun quickly and left the apartment, letting the door slam behind her.

Lanie sighed once they left and Kara and Lanie seemed to realize that Lena hadn’t said anything in the last few minutes. They both turned to see the brunette stood there with the biggest smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Kara walked towards the woman and turned Lanie in her arms to hold her facing Lena.

“Aunt Lena?” She asked softly and reached out to wipe a few of her tears away, “Are you okay? Did she hurt your feelings? Do you need a hug?” Kara was tearing up now and her smile was on its way to matching Lena’s.

“No, baby, she didn’t hurt my feelings, but I will always accept one of your hugs,” She said and opened her arms. The girl was transferred into Lena’s arms and the woman held her tightly. She caught Kara’s hand as the blonde stepped away and squeezed gently to keep her there too, “Thank you so much, Lanie.”

“I didn’t do anything,” The girl said in confusion and Kara ran her fingers through the girl’s hair gently.

“You stood up for Aunt Lena. It took a lot of courage to do that and it was a really brave and nice thing to do,” Kara said softly and Lanie furrowed her brows together, “I know it doesn’t seem like much to you, but you really did do something great,” She said and Lena nodded in agreement.

The timer on the oven went off then and Lanie wiggled to be put down. Lena reached for the oven mitt and realized she was still holding Kevin, “Lanie, why did you give me this when you left?” She asked curiously and Lanie looked over her shoulder and accepted her toy back before answering her aunt.

“So he could protect you.”

0~0~0

Lena finally got Lanie into bed. She turned on the girl’s night light and pulled her door closed. Her favorite blonde had left a few hours ago, insisting that they go on about their night. She’d said something about being pretty sure she’d left her oven on and maybe even her fridge open. Lena had just laughed and watched Lanie hug the woman goodbye.

The CEO made her way down the hallway now and stepped out onto her balcony. She leaned on the railing and propped her chin in her hand. “You can stop hovering now. I know you’re still up there somewhere,” She said softly. The sound of a cape rustling behind her a moment later alerted her to the fact that she was right and Kara was there.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and the brunette stood up and leaned back into Kara, “Lena,” The woman breathed out and Lena turned her head and had a kiss placed on her forehead, “She’s literally the most perfect kid,” She whispered.

Lena breathed out a laugh and nodded in agreement, “She is,” She said softly. She spun in Kara’s arms and wrapped her arms around the hero’s waist as she laid her cheek against her chest.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked a few moments later. Lena was silent for a while before nodding, “I mean, are you really okay? I know you say you are, because you always say you are, but are you okay, Lena?”

The CEO was silent as she breathed deeply, “Yeah,” She said finally, “I’m okay,” She nodded and Kara wasn’t sure if the gesture was for her or Lena, “She used to bother me,” She confessed, “A lot.” She shrugged and Kara tightened her hold around Lena’s body, “She used to cut me down without a second thought… she still does,” Lena whispered, “And it used to eat at me. But,” She shrugged, “I don’t know. After a while, it just stopped mattering to me what she thought.”

Kara listened closely and pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead when she was done talking, “I know that you know that every single thing she said about you was a lie,” Kara started, “But I want you to know that you are perfect in my eyes and that I love you so much, Lena Luthor,” She finished her heartfelt response.

“And I appreciate that you told me that, darling. And I love you so much, Kara,” She replied and nuzzled her nose against Kara’s neck, “Kara?” She asked shyly.

“Yes, beautiful?” The hero answered as she twirled the ends of Lena’s hair around her fingers. Lena bit her lip and looked unsure, “You can ask me anything, Lena.”

“If I-” She paused before continuing with a stronger voice this time, “If I were to ask you to stay here tonight and hold me, would you?” She asked and forced her eyes up to meet Kara’s.

“Of course I would,” Kara said earnestly.

“So, will-” Kara cut her off.

“Yes,” She said with a grin and Lena giggled softly. She grabbed one of Kara’s hands and led her back into the apartment, down the hallway, and into her bedroom.

0~0~0

Kara woke the next morning with a face full of dark hair, a warm body in her arms, and a smile that could have lit up the city on her face. Lena stirred as Kara brushed the hair out of her face. Sleepy green eyes opened and met blue before a smile bloomed across her gorgeous face as well.

“Morning,” She whispered and Kara laughed softly as she pulled the woman even closer to her, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for this,” Kara said, “I would do anything that you needed and to be completely honest, I love holding you and waking up to you. Lanie was right about you being the best snuggler,” Lena laughed and shook her head before she nuzzled her nose into Kara’s neck, “Also, I don’t know how you feel about her seeing this, but she’s is on her way down the hallway. Do you want me to scatter?” She asked quietly.

Lena’s arms tightened around her waist, “Don’t you dare,” She replied playfully. Her bedroom door opened slightly a few moments later. They both looked towards the door to see cautious blue eyes accompanied by tousled dark hair peeking in through the door, “Come on, baby. Just because Aunt Kara’s here doesn’t mean that we change our routine,” Lena said and held her hand out towards the girl.

Lanie smiled widely and ran towards the bed and leapt onto it, “Morning, Aunt Lena,” She giggled out as the brunette caught her and tickled her sides, “Morning, Aunt Kara,” She said once the CEO had released her.

“Morning, Lion,” She said as she took her turn to tickle the girl. Lena watched on with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked innocently and Kara met Lena’s eyes over her head.

“She slept over with me,” Lena answered simply and the girl just nodded and accepted the answer.

“So what exactly is your morning routine?” Kara asked after a moment.

“Lanie comes and joins me,” Lena said sleepily as she trailed her fingers through her niece’s hair, “And we usually talk about what she wants to do that day, and she tells me about her dreams, and we pick a random word from the dictionary that I keep in my bedside table to be her word of the day.”

Kara smiled softly and nodded. She liked this setting and atmosphere. Soft and sleepy Lena was probably her favorite. Lanie was super cute and tired right now. They were all warm and comfortable and snuggled together in Lena’s bed, and Kara never wanted to move.

“So what do you want to do today, Lanie?”

0~0~0

A few days later found Lena running around frantically trying to make sure her last minute details were coming together for the gala that she was throwing. Lanie had sat down in her desk chair when she had gotten up, found her instant messenger window with Kara, and amused herself while her aunt worked herself into a tizzy.

Lena Luthor: aunt Kara!

Kara Danvers: Lion!

Kara Danvers: What are you doing on Aunt Lena’s work computer?

Lena Luthor: she’s yelling and running around and she’s redone her ponytail 4 times in the last 10 minutes. i’m bored

Kara Danvers: Four times, huh? I’m on my way over.

Lena Luthor: 

Lanie looked up when Kara entered the floor. Lena was outside of the office shouting commands at someone or another, Lanie couldn’t keep up anymore. The blonde smiled at her favorite kid and made her way through the mess, into Lena’s office, around the desk, and scooped Lanie up into her arms.

“How long has this been going on?” She whispered to the girl as they watched Lena take her elastic out of her hair once again and let it fall. She pointed at something and said something to someone else before she was gathering all of her hair up again.

“All morning,” Lanie whispered back. She laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, “She wants everything to be perfect,” Lanie shrugged, “I didn’t think anything wasn’t perfect.”

Kara laughed softly and sat down in Lena’s desk chair with Lanie in her lap, “There’s probably nothing that isn’t perfect. She’s just nervous,” Kara responded and brushed Lanie’s hair out of her face, “Did you guys have lunch?” Lanie shook her head and Kara checked the time, 12:10. She bit her lip and stood, “Do you want lunch now?” Lanie nodded and reached for Kevin when Kara started away from the desk. The blonde picked up the lion and handed him over before walking back through the lobby where Lena was once again pulling her hair down and speaking rapidly.

“No, not there,” She said exasperatedly, “There,” She said with emphasis and while pointing. She started pulling her hair back up into her ponytail again.

“I’m taking Lanie to lunch,” Kara said nonchalantly. Lena didn’t seem to hear her and Lanie giggled, “We’re eating potstickers and pizza and getting ice cream if you want to come,” She said teasingly and Lena still didn’t turn around.

Kara pushed the button for the elevator and Lena finally looked up when it dinged, “When did you get here?” She asked in confusion and Kara met Lanie’s eyes before they burst into laughter.

0~0~0

Kara arrived at L-Corp the next night in the gorgeous red dress that Alex had helped her pick out. Her sister had been surprisingly supportive when she told her of her relationship with Lena and had just told her sister that she would like to meet ‘the runt’ eventually.

Kara could hear the press and photographers long before she actually got to the building and looked up to see light coming from Lena’s office window. She glanced around before shooting upwards and landing on the balcony.

Inside, Lena was putting her earrings in and smiling at the reflection of Lanie spinning around in the mirror behind her to make her adorable yellow party dress poof out. Kara smiled widely and opened the balcony door, gaining the attention of two Luthors. Lena’s eyes widened almost comically and Kara saw green orbs do a sweep of her body before meeting her own. She smiled and bit her lip before looking away from intense blue eyes.

Kara would be lying if she said Lena’s knee length deep blue dress didn’t have the same effect on her. She was drop dead gorgeous in it and it literally made the Kryptonian weak kneed.

“Aunt Kara!” She heard as Lanie took off towards her. She laughed and scooped the girl into her arms. Her hair was done in cute little ringlet curls and pinned back out of her face to hang down her back, “You look so pretty,” She said and Kara smiled at her.

“Thank you, Lion, you look very pretty too!” Kara said as she tickled the girl and reveled at her laugh.

Lena watched on fondly before regrettably breaking them up, “Okay, you two. Let’s go, yeah?” She said and Kara placed Lanie down. The girl made her way to the elevator before them and Kara grabbed Lena’s hand to stop her.

She pecked the woman’s lips as she turned to face her, “You look beautiful,” She whispered and watched Lena blush, “So gorgeous,” She whispered again before tugging Lena along towards the elevator and a waiting Lanie.

0~0~0

They had been able to make an entrance without really making an entrance. Lena had apologized to the two of them before making her way around the room to do her thing as CEO. Kara had waved her off, grabbed Lanie’s hand, and the two of them had stood near the punch bowl and chocolate fountain making jokes about peoples’ dresses and suits.

Kara could tell Lanie was getting tired about an hour in, she couldn’t blame the kid, it was after nine and she’d been up all day. She had lifted the girl into her arms, and Lanie had fallen asleep on her shoulder not ten minutes later.

Lena seemed to sense this and made her way back to them. She smiled a little when she caught sight of her niece and made eye contact with Kara, “I’m so sorry. Oh she’s so cute,” Lena said suddenly and slightly out of character for her, “I really didn’t mean to ignore the both of you all night.”

“Lena, it’s been an hour, hardly all night. It’s fine. Her excitement has just worn off and she crashed. It’s no big deal,” Kara said softly.

“In all honesty,” Lena said as she glanced around, “I don’t think that many people would notice if I left and didn’t come back,” Kara looked around and agreed with the woman. There were so many people there. She held her arms out for Lanie and Kara transferred her into the woman’s arms.

Together they made their way to the elevator and upstairs where Kara wrapped the two of them in her arms before flying them all home.

0~0~0

“Hong Kong?” Lena asked in annoyance as she spoke over the phone, “And there’s no chance that he’s willing to do a video conference instead?” She asked hopefully, though she knew the answer, “That’s what I figured. Okay, I’ll let you know my plans by the end of the week.” She hung up and brought her hand up to rub at her eyes before feeling a certain little person trying to climb into her lap. She laughed and sat back to accommodate her niece.

“What’s wrong, Aunt Lena?” The girl asked as she settled against her aunt.

“I have to go to a meeting in Hong Kong,” Lena said softly as she spun them in the chair to face the window behind her.

“China?” Lanie asked her and Lena nodded, “That’s so far.”

“I know, sweetie. But we’ll have fun,” Lena said.

“I don’t want to go,” Lanie said as she shook her head. Lena bit her lip and looked down at her niece.

“You have to, darling. I have to go,” Lena said softly and Lanie pouted.

“Can’t I stay with Aunt Kara?” She asked innocently and Lena sighed.

“Baby, I’m not sure that that’s something she would be up to,” Lena said gently, “It’s one thing to watch you for a few hours a day, but she has a job and hero duties and she would have you for a few days,” She told the girl.

“Can’t we ask her?” The girl insisted and Lena opened her mouth before hearing someone enter her office behind her.

“Ask her what?” She heard and spun around to see her favorite hero stood in her office with a bag of takeout from Lanie’s favorite restaurant in her hand.

“Can I stay with you while Aunt Lena goes to China?” Lanie asked as she slipped off of Lena’s lap and made her way to Kara who scooped her up and settled her on her hip.

Kara grinned at the sudden question and looked to Lena for approval. The woman just shrugged in a ‘it’s up to you’ indication. Kara looked back to Lanie, “Of course you can, Lion.”

0~0~0

Lanie was in the living room watching Star Wars while Lena gathered her bags and double checked that she had everything she needed for this trip. Kara was sat on the foot of the woman’s bed being that they had decided it would be better for Lanie if they stayed in the penthouse for the few days. She watched on in amusement as Lena frantically made sure she was prepared for this trip.

“Lena,” She said softly and the woman looked at her, “Sweetheart, you have everything, you’ve triple and quadruple checked everything. And it’s not like I can’t have you whatever you need in a few minutes if you realize you’ve forgotten something.”

Lena sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Kara said cheekily as she stood and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist to pull her to her, “Have a good trip, beautiful,” She whispered as she brought her lips to Lena’s. The CEO melted against her and draped her arms around Kara’s neck, “I love you and I promise she’ll be in one piece when you get back.”

Lena laughed softly and nodded as she kissed Kara’s jaw line gently. Kara grabbed her bags and followed Lena down the hallway where she picked up her niece to tell her goodbye.

0~0~0

The second day of their time together found Kara and Lanie playing Marco Polo in the pool, spending time at the park, making a lasagna together, and getting ice cream for dessert afterwards.

Kara put her into her adorable little bed, read her four stories after having pouty eyes turned her way, and turned her nightlight on. She left the door cracked open before making her way down the hallway and taking a seat on the couch to call Lena.

“Hello, darling,” Lena said in greeting, “I miss you two so much,” She said with a sigh.

“We miss you too, gorgeous,” Kara said happily, “Are you still coming back tomorrow?” She asked.

“If everything goes to plan, yes. And if it doesn’t, then still yes because I’m tired of being here,” Lena said softly, “Did she go down okay?”

“Like an angel. I read her four stories,” Lena laughed in response, “But it’s not like I don’t do that anyway when I’m here. She has the best pouty face,” She said and earned another laugh.

“That she does,” Lena agreed. Kara stood and was down the hallway the moment she heard Lanie crying.

“Hold on, she’s upset,” Kara said hastily as she entered the girl’s room and knelt beside her bed to see her crying in her sleep, “Lanie-bear, wake up, baby girl. You’re okay, come on,” She whispered as she tried to wake her gently while Lena panicked in her ear.

“Mommy!” The girl cried in her sleep and Kara froze while Lena’s worried chattering ceased, “Please,” She cried and Kara had her up and into her arms in a moment to soothe her. She continued to cry as Kara rocked her, “I want mommy,” She whined as she woke up and Kara sighed.

“She’s never asked for mommy before. I don’t think she’s ever met the woman. I don’t even know who she is,” Lena said quickly to Kara.

“I have Aunt Lena on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?” Lanie suddenly made eye contact with Kara and stopped trembling as she nodded and held her hand out for the phone.

“Hey, baby girl. Bad dream?” Lena asked gently.

“I want you here,” The girl pouted out.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, sweet girl. I promise,” Lena said and Kara could tell that she was on the verge of crying herself, “Aunt Kara’s there. She’s pretty good at snuggling too,” Lena tried and Lanie met Kara’s eyes as she handed the phone back.

“I want mommy,” The girl said pitifully and Kara stared at her for a moment.

“Lanie, baby, I don’t-” She stopped talking when she saw the girl’s eyes shift to the phone, “Oh,” She said suddenly.

“What?” Lena asked and Kara smiled softly as she bounced the girl in her arms and sat down on the bed with Lanie lying beside her, “Kara? What?” Lena asked again as she settled the girl and ran her fingers through her hair.

“She wants you, Lena,” She whispered and felt her smile spread over her face, “She wants mommy,” She clarified and watched Lanie’s eyes droop now that she was horizontal again and comfortable.

Lena was silent for a long moment before Kara heard her sniffling and shifting around, “Dammit. Why am I here,” She cried and Kara laughed softly, “Kara, I never could have imagined,” She said in awe.

“I know, sweetheart,” She whispered as she watched Lanie sleep, “I don’t think she did either. But her mind made that decision for her.”

“I’ll be back bright and early. I found a red eye,” Lena said and Kara could hear her typing.

“I can just come get you,” Kara offered.

“No, I need to make this look as normal as possible and you’d have to wake her back up anyway. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Kara sighed out, “Mommy,” She said with a laugh and heard Lena sigh happily.

0~0~0

Kara and Lanie were snuggled up in their pajamas together on the couch the next morning when Kara heard the door open. Lanie was still half asleep and hadn’t mentioned the night before so Kara didn’t know if she knew what she had said.

Lena stepped into the living room and smiled at Kara over the girl’s head and then stepped into Lanie’s line of sight. The girl was up and off of the couch quickly and being held by Lena who was planting kisses all over her face, “Hey, Lanie-bear. I missed you so much!” She said with a giggle as the girl attempted to return her kisses sloppily.

“I missed you too, mommy!”


End file.
